


[Podfic] Samson Revisited

by stereokem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, Mundungus42, Podfic, Podfiction, Romance, Samson Revisited, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's attraction to Severus Snape develops into something more substantial than a schoolboy crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Samson Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Samson Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365838) by [mundungus42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundungus42/pseuds/mundungus42). 



> This is my second podfic. As always, constructive criticism and feedback is very much welcome. 
> 
> This podfic is available with music and without.

 

 

  
Link to Music Version: [Download/Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b5b8qw0luou9cft/%5BHP%5D_Samson_Revisited_\(music_version\).mp3)

 

Link to Plain Version: [Download/Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6a9b8x38wgz4r22/%5BHP%5D_Samson_Revisited_\(plain_version\).mp3)

 

Leave a comment for the author: [Original Work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/365838)

 

Intro/Outro Music: "Borrowed Time" by [A Fine Frenzy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEkjGZUCGLE). No copyright infringement intended. 


End file.
